


Explosives

by CAPSING



Category: Hajime no Ippo | Fighting Spirit
Genre: Established Relationship, Everyone Are Legal Adults, M/M, and there's two lines of them having sex, briefest mention of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAPSING/pseuds/CAPSING
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawamura's (very much awesome) sex-life is in danger. It's up to him to save it without punching anyone in the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explosives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [konig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/konig/gifts).



> Join this ship and make [kolodrawer](http://kolodrawer.tumblr.com/) happy - it's 'Math Punch' tag on tumblr!  
> [Set the mood](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CFWX0hWCbng).

Their sex life isn’t what it used to be.

Which is pretty shitty, considering they’ve only been having sex for the past year (not without considerable efforts on Ryuuhei’s part). 

He was starting to get used to it; giving Kawabe-san head was pretty great, seeing him stuffing his face onto every available surface to muffle his voice so he’d be able to face their neighbours come morning. 

(None of said neighbours cared to try and face Ryuuhei, and it’s not as if he gave two shits about them, so long as they didn’t talk crap about Kawabe-san and kept to the trash-schedule.)

 

Ryuuhei doesn’t see the warning signs, even when those are shoved before his eyes time and time again. Then again, he was never good with those kind of things (mostly because he never had a reason to care for them).

 _Living_ , Ryuuhei thinks, _is a learning experience_.

* * *

The first is at dinner, two weeks before the start of another school year.

“A special-ed homeroom?” Ryuuhei frowns when Kawabe tells him the news. 

“It’s a good thing, Ryuuhei.” Kawabe smiles over his rice, looking very pleased. “It's going to be challenging, true–", Kawabe's smile brightens, "–but Muraki-san told me he sees how the students recognize me,so he's entrusting me with some special cases. He said he thinks I can do those students much good.”

Ryuuhei grunts noncommittaly and shoves rice into his own mouth.

 _Muraki is also a huge dick_ , Ryuuhei doesn’t say, _who’s been trying to get you fired for the past three years_.

Kawabe chatters about plans and school-trips and promising young men and women and some other stuff Ryuuhei has long since learnt to tune out, and so he doesn’t see why he should give it much thought. A few hours later, sated after yet another pleasing orgasm, he lets Kawabe plaster himself against his sweaty back and thinks nothing of it.

* * *

On the evening of the first day of school, Ryuuhei goes the extra mile – he knows Kawabe would stay over late, sorting through whichever school-stuff and responsibilities he now has as homeroom teacher. He buys take-out from that place Kawabe likes a few blocks over and sets the fancy tableware they almost never use.

When Kawabe hangs his coat on the rack at the entrance, it slips and fall to the floor. He doesn’t seem to notice.

 

“How was your day?” Ryuuhei recites to Kawabe like he practiced; this is the closest equivalent to an important match Kawabe would have, and so he tries to show he understands how significant the day was for Kawabe, even when he really doesn’t get it, himself.

Kawabe looks worn; the lines on his face look deeper than usual, and the bags under his eyes heavier.

(Ryuuhei bats that thought away. He doesn’t like those type of thoughts at all, and doesn’t let them linger around his head.)

“Thank you, Ryuuhei.” Kawabe answers instead, and pecks him on the cheek.

(Kawabe is a huge blabbermouth, but Ryuuhei isn’t actually all that interested in how his day has been, which is how he misses the second warning sign.)

* * *

Kawabe-san had apparently been assigned to the worst bunch of creatures the manager could _randomly_ assemble in 4-C, Kawabe’s new homeroom class. 

They skip cleaning duty and blame the representative for not assigning them as he should’ve, that the chart wasn’t properly handled and caused the messy mix-up. The representative quits and breaks both the broom and the mop while he’s at it; no other student volunteers to take his place, and whichever student Kawabe tries to assign, does their best in being the worst class representative to that date. The students ruin their chairs, carving obscenities onto the wood with scissors or switchblades (Kawabe never manages to catch them with those). They don’t do their homework and their parents don’t care enough to come see Kawabe when he calls them. 

Ryuuhei doesn’t connect the dots at first; not until that one night where Kawabe comes back later than usual turns into four, until Kawabe tells him he’s too tired when Ryuuhei is tracing his hands on Kawabe's soft bare stomach– until he has to blast his morning erection away with an icy shower instead of getting a nice slow handjob in bed.

Ryuuhei turns off the water and decides it’s time to take matters into his own hands.

* * *

It isn’t hard finding Kawabe’s class; if not for the fact school hasn’t changed one bit in all of the years since he’s been to its halls, the noise makes a decent indicator. 4-C is suspiciously located at the end of a very long hall; the room was never used back in his days – it’s on the other side of the hall, away from all the other classes, near the bathrooms, and so cramped it just barely fits to a proper classroom criteria. 

Reaching the door, Ryuuhei stops to glance and assess the situation from the small window at the door; Kawabe is trying to talk someone down from his table, a lanky boy with flashy red hair – that Ichikawa brat, no doubt. The rest of the class isn’t much better – people texting on their phones, their keys chirping loudly enough with each button-press to pierce through all the noise; two guys in the corner unabashedly flipping through a magazine no one should’ve sold them; a group of girls painting their nails.

Nothing Ryuuhei couldn’t handle.

He thinks he’s going to buy the biggest box of condoms on the way back home; the thought makes his mouth stretch wide.

He knocks on the door.

No one hears him over the ruckus, so he lets himself in.

The silence is sudden and eerie as the students turn to him, one by one. Three of them shriek in horror – two of those are guys.

“Kawabe-san,” he greets, ignoring them completely. “You forgot your lunch.”

By the time he stepped over to Kawabe’s desk, Ichikawa no longer stands upon it, and has quickly relocated back to his desk.

“Ryuheei,” Kawabe says, confused. “You–“

“Aren’t you going to introduce us?” Ryuuhei feels the scars on his face tugging at his muscles as his mouth stretches wider. Kawabe smiles back at him, albeit unsurely. 

 

“Class,” Kawabe says, and as one, they jump to stand, their chairs skidding across the floor. Kawabe does a poor job at hiding his surprise.

“I’d like you to meet Sawamura Ryuuhei, a–“ he takes a moment, then settles on an explanation best suited to their audience, not before his cheeks flush pink. 

“A former student of mine.”

“Pleased to meet you all,” Ryuuhei doesn’t even try to sound sincere. “I’ve heard so much about you.”

“You may sit,” Kawabe says after a few awkward moments, when his students remain standing for no apparent reason.

They sit down in sync.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ryuuhei sees one of the guys shoving the magazine under his desk, face pale.

 

“I’ll be off, then,” he tells Kawabe, who still looks at his class in wonder. Ryuuhei turns his own sharp eyes to the class, making sure to meet the eye of every snubby rotten meat sack to wordlessly assure them he’d find out where they live if they wouldn’t heed his next words.

“Take care of him for me.”

“Yes, Sawamura-senpai!” They chime back as one, besides one student who’s huddled under his desk, crying.

He nods at them once.

 

Ryuuhei can’t stop smiling on his way to the train.

The car remains refreshingly empty all the way back home.

He takes that as a good sign.

* * *

That evening, Kawabe comes back much earlier than usual – the sun is still fixed in the sky, slowly rolling in her way to set in the west, painting the roofs and the streets with the last brushes of her warmth.

“Ryuuhei,” he tells him when they are both curled on the couch, watching a match. “Thank you, for today.”

(It’s between rounds and there’s a commercial break, which is another reason why Kawabe is pretty much perfect.)

Ryuuhei turns to face him and notes Kawabe’s eyes are dangerously bright.

 _DON’T CRY_ , he thinks loudly in his direction, hoping he’d abide.

Kawabe gives a small amused snort and pecks him on his lips.

 

Being happy is so easy, when Kawabe is with him.

(He never would've guessed.)

* * *

The next morning Ryuuhei is thrilled to wake up to Kawabe’s mouth around his cock.

(The next time he comes to give Kawabe his allegedly forgotten bento, three weeks later, he brushes his teeth until they’re bright like a bone poking through bruised flesh and wears the tightest tank-top he owns.)

**Author's Note:**

> I think now would be a good time to mention I haven't read the manga.
> 
> All feedback is appreciated! :)
> 
> (Note: Class '4-C' technically shouldn't exist, since highschool classroom's numbers represent the year, and 3 is the equivalent of a twelfth grade; but I wanted my 'C-4' classroom.)  
> (Note 2: After posting this I've realized this may come off as 'special-ed classes are for delinquents'. Thing is at the original version I thought Kawabe was a math teacher, so I said he was assigned a homeroom, then discovered he was actually already a homeroom teacher [who also taught math.] Anyway case in point - Muraki just wants to get rid of Kawabe so he took all the most problematic kids in the school and shoved them under one class in the hopes Kawabe would quit or whatnot. Unfortunately for Muraki, it doesn't work, and the kids end up adoring Kawabe and finishing high-school with great marks, thankful for the teacher who believed in them and changed their lives for the better! .... Ahem. Yeah I planned this but I don't have time to write a sequel.)


End file.
